Sirius
by Taskemus
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! A story (still very much in progress) about Sirius and his meetings with other family members. In need of a better title!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N - ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SPOILERS! This is a story from young Sirius' point and tells about his family. I feel that, since what happened in Order of the Phoenix, I owe him something. Well, here goes!  
  
The fifteen year old boy sighed, staring gloomily out of the compartment's window, though the sun shone brightly outside. He could hear his best friends eagerly chatting in the seats next to him, but their excitement wasn't at all contagious.  
  
Are you OK, Padfoot? the boy across from him asked, a tall, dark haired boy, with thin wire framed glasses lying jauntily across the bridge of his nose.  
  
Padfoot. Now that he was going home for winter break, the name didn't seem right. As the train chugged closer and closer to his house - he didn't dare call it a home - the boy was beginning to feel more and more like Master Sirius. Or Master Black, even.  
  
James asked again, more concerned this time. What is it?  
  
It's nothing. Sirius muttered, then suddenly remembered the bottle of truth potion James had in his pouch. Well, it's just - I don't really want to go home.  
  
To his surprise, James burst out laughing. Neither do any of us! But we'll see each other in a few weeks, and, besides, it's CHRISTMAS! The boy bellowed out the word as if it was the most wonderful in the world. Sometimes I envy you, Padfoot. The boy said, still grinning, I mean, you have your little brother to show off for, and all of those cousins!  
  
You don't understand. Sirius replied monotonously, continuing to stare out the window. He wished it were raining.  
  
Of course I under-  
  
James continued talking, but Sirius couldn't hear what he was saying. Not with this happening. The train was slowing to a stop.  
  
An awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, Sirius Black stood up.  
  
******************************************************  
  
No sooner had Sirius gotten off the train than he saw her - his mother. Immediately he felt a great big wad of loathing rise up in the back of his throat, awful, terrible, loathing. He hated her, hated her more than anyone else he knew, not even Snape or that git Malfoy his cousin was sweet on.  
  
Hey, Black, move it!  
  
With a jolt, Sirius realized that he was blocking the entrance, and moved away into the shadows, hoping that his mother would not see him.   
  
But it was too late. She did. Sirius watched her take a big whomping step towards him, the family House Elf bowing as she walked, and groveling at her feet. Kreacher respected Mrs. Black so much it was disgusting.  
  
Master Sirius! She shouted, and he cringed at the title.  
  
His mother had changed very little since Sirius had seen her last. She was still in mourning for some aunt or another, and was wearing an expensive looking black dress topped with a ridiculous looking maid's cap. She was growing old, wrinkles forming on her skin that was already a sickly yellow, from lack of sunlight.  
  
MASTER SIRIUS! She yelled again, and this time Sirius had no choice but to follow her.  
  
As soon as she saw that Sirius was following, Mrs. Black spun on her heel and began walking briskly away from the station - so fast that Sirius practically had to run to catch up with her.  
  
Padfoot! Hey, Padfoot, wait up! It was Moony, another of Sirius's friends.  
  
Not now, Moony! Sirius called out over his shoulder, I'll use the fire later, but I have to go or -   
  
Without warning, Mrs. Black abruptly twirled around, glaring angrily at Sirius, who had no idea what he had done.  
  
Who were you talking to just now? She said, in her usual harsh manner.  
  
Before he had time to think, Sirius blurted out Moony's real name.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Mrs. Black asked slowly, disdain in her voice, as her careful eyes took in Moony's shabby robes, disgruntled hair, and pale red Gryffindor badge.  
  
He - he's a prefect. Sirius stuttered out, as Moony continued shifting the weight in his legs uncomfortably.  
  
And where is _your_ prefect badge, boy?  
  
Sirius gulped. He had conveniently forgotten to inform his mother that he was not, in fact, a prefect.  
  
Its... lost. He said quickly, as Moony looked on awkwardly. I - I think I might have left it in one of the Herbology greenhouses.  
  
Mrs. Black pursed her lips as if to say something, but thought better of it, instead again turning away from the station. Sirius snuck a look back at Moony, who was awestruck. Obviously, he had never seen this side of him. At school, Sirius had been anything but shy and afraid - heck, he had been the complete opposite! Almost guiltily, Sirius turned away to follow his mother.  
  
As usual, she was silent, so Sirius passed the long walk back to his house watching all of the other Hogwarts students happily going back to their homes. Happily.  
  
A metal can was lying on the ground and Sirius kicked it with all of his might. Take that, mother. Take that, 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
As they neared their house, Sirius saw two Slytherin Prefects from Number Five Grimmauld passing by. This time, he did not feel loathing or hate towards two of his enemies - They, at least, would have some fun during their Christmas break.  
  
No, Nukpana, mum said I have Quidditch practice on Thursday-  
  
Quidditch Practice. Sirius groaned inwardly, knowing that his break did not hold anything remotely like Quidditch Practice. Everyone else was going to come back ready to beat Slytherin in the next big match and then he - he would most likely be kicked off the team.  
  
With a jolt, Sirius realized that they were at his house - no, not his house... it would never be his house - and found himself against his will walking up the grimy stairs.  
  
Kreacher, get the door.  
  
**************************************  
A/N - Yay! I finally finished this chapter!! Don't worry, I'll keep writing this soon...  
=)  
  
  



End file.
